


Letters

by misakilight



Series: 神父恶魔 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 神父周x混血恶魔迦Words的补充篇
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 神父恶魔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870936
Kudos: 10





	Letters

遍布高阶驱魔术圆阵的地牢依旧昏暗凝重。

急促压抑的喘息在狭小的室内清晰可闻，白色蜡烛的火光摇曳着，朦胧的昏黄照亮了带着汗水的苍白皮肤，阿周那伸出手去，被手套包裹的指尖从上下滚动的喉结一路向下直到因换气而起伏着的腹部中心。自他手掌落下的阴影笼罩中，迦尔纳平坦的小腹上有着一块闪烁着不详光芒的符文，或许在外人看来难以理解，但是作为驱魔师的他已经察觉到印记深处正在流淌着的是失控的魔力。

魔力的生成是有代价的，就像人类活动需要进食一样，恶魔需要行使自己的欲望，通过“堕落”的行为来获取能量，而当它们一旦停止这么去做，便自然而然地会陷入和人类饥饿时一样的状态，最终剩余的魔力因为身体的虚弱而爆发，将它的主人吞噬。

也就是说，作为恶魔，或者说拥有恶魔血脉之人，都不能违抗自己的欲望。

“嗯……哈啊……”

在阿周那的指尖触碰符文的瞬间，迦尔纳的身体像缺氧的鱼一般跳了一下，带着涎水湿润的唇边发出诱人的喘息，他攥紧了被拷在墙壁上的双手，因为恳求而抬起头来，失神的瞳孔里满是潮湿的眼泪。看得出来他现在没有了之前那样带着愤怒式的抗拒，或者说，他根本已经无暇愤怒，身体的饥渴已经完全地占据了他的大脑，以至于他甚至向眼前的神职者主动张开了双腿，白色脚踝上带着锈迹的镣铐和铁链随着他的动作发出清脆的声响。

这样的画面让阿周那不得不思考或许之前调整地牢圆阵的强度的那几个小时并没有白费，他忍不住抬手抚摸迦尔纳发烫的脸颊，又在而他的耳边留下一串湿热绵密的亲吻，改良版咒文和符文的共同作用下，即便他只是这样轻柔的爱抚对方便已经达到了高潮。白色粘稠的液体沾满了迦尔纳的小腹和胸口，甚至有些落在了脸上，当阿周那用手指将它们抹去时，混血的恶魔甚至陶醉地用舌头舔舐了他的指尖。

或许比起混血恶魔，用魅魔的称呼要更加名副其实。

他用手掰开那双修长的、带着薄汗的腿，在蜡烛的光芒中摩挲一张一合的小穴，早已烂熟的蜜口无需重新扩张，轻而易举地就将他的阴茎吞了下去。颤抖的甬道中满是温暖的汁液，搅动几下便已经发出了淫靡的水声。在肉体的撞击中，迦尔纳失控地发出兴奋的尖叫，富有弹性的肉壁饥渴地缠着体内的肉棒。他抬起头，像是溺水的鱼一般想要呼吸空气，却被阿周那捧住脸给予了窒息般的亲吻。

敏感点被冲撞的感觉折磨得恶魔近乎要发狂，小腹的深处骚动着，已经充血的粘膜开始痉挛，空虚已久的后庭被粗暴地撑开，强制填满，如海浪一般的快感让下半身逐渐失去了知觉，他像是在云端上漂浮，却又像是即将不堪地失禁。他不知道该如何形容这些支离破碎的瞬间，意识里只残留着快乐和恐惧，恐惧这令全身细胞都为之颤栗的快感，不安于快感达到顶点之后的那每一分每一秒。

“不，不要……！”迦尔纳用走调的声音哀求，“我不想……”

但是阿周那并没有留给他缓和的余地，强烈的侵犯毫不留情地将他推向那个未知的领域，推开门扉时他只看到深渊般的悬崖。

“啊啊啊——！”

身体下意识的绷紧，滚烫的液体一股脑地在体内迸射开来，迦尔纳张着嘴，却已经发不出任何声音，他抽搐了两下，在最后吐出有些稀薄的精液之后，带着终于得到满足的疲倦昏睡了过去。

“你之后要出门去王城吗？”

在阿周那和到来送信的猎人交谈数个小时，最终拿着被交付的文件回到地下室后，坐在火炉前读书的迦尔纳抬起头问道，显而易见他听到了他们交谈的所有内容。

“是的，因为马上就要到教会每年例行的祭典了。”阿周那从一旁的书架上拿出一只木盒子，将文件整齐地放了进去，随后转身回到火炉边，“你要去吗？”

“你为什么明知故问？”迦尔纳瞥了他一眼，从圆桌上拿过书签夹进书里，喝空了茶杯里已经有些凉的液体，“吃饭吗？我大概都准备好了。”

“嗯。”

两人收拾一通后在简陋的厨房里落座，沉默的吃着自己的那份食物。

“话说回来，”阿周那放下了手中的勺子，突然开口道，于是很快迦尔纳抬起头有些疑惑地看着他，“之前袭击你的到底是谁？”

“我不知道，”迦尔纳耸耸肩，“但我能肯定是恶魔，而且是纯血恶魔。”

“那你怎么受了那么严重的伤？”

“因为我之前不知道我有恶魔的血统。”迦尔纳拿过桌上放着的面包，撕了一块放进嘴里，“过去我一直都住在农场，以为自己是农场主夫妇的孩子。但后来某一天，我突然发现我的瞳孔变成了红色，所以也知道了我是被亲生母亲遗弃的事实。”

阿周那沉默了半响。

“也就是说你之前一直没有察觉到自己的魔力，也没有正经的运用过？”

“是这样。”迦尔纳点点头，“只不过我的父母被恶魔杀害，我反击并杀死了那只恶魔，却又引来其他派系的恶魔希望让我加入他们，我拒绝了，他们便开始追杀我。”

“真是曲折。”阿周那叹了口气，“那么之后要出门就得小心了。”

“现在只能说是多亏了这里的驱魔术，我想他们也会瞄准这个时机伏击我吧。”迦尔纳看向他，“所以你在担心带我出去的事？”

“计算旅途当中可能会面临的任何风险是理所应当的事。”阿周那坦白道。

迦尔纳看了他一眼。

“如果你要是就这么把我留在这里，我一定会杀了你。”

“好好好。”阿周那点头，“总而言之我们得先准备好一些应对的措施，而且我也不打算放你走。”

迦尔纳没有再说话。

阿周那假装在切开自己餐盘中的苹果派，悄咪咪地偷看桌子对面的混血恶魔。

恶魔的耳廓有些红。

“不过我很好奇，”他试探着问道，“在你觉醒那时，你用来补充魔力的欲望是什么？”

迦尔纳沉默了几秒，他用叉子戳了戳自己盘子里的沙拉。

“我想是食欲。”

“原来如此。”

虽然就对方的体型而言，阿周那有点难以想象迦尔纳对着一大桌食物暴饮暴食的场面。

几天后，两人驾着马车沿着山道去往王城，一路上的确遭遇了不少恶魔的袭击，以至于阿周那不得不时常停车维护车厢上施加的特殊驱魔术术式，而迦尔纳则因为缺少了圣水等等教会中的事物的影响，魔力同时也因为其他恶魔的出现而发生了波动，很快身体上便展现出属于恶魔的一些特征。

眼睛倒不用说，仍然是之前的双色瞳，但除此之外，最引人注目的就应该是他头上逐渐长出的一对漆黑的犄角。所幸的是，迦尔纳的角是弧形向回弯的，若是向后的恐怕进王城就得费不小的功夫了，阿周那做出如上结论。

另外大概是也是因为魔力消耗变多的缘故，一路上他都被迫处于一种慢性饥渴的状态，甚至于过去阿周那在他身上所见的象征性欲的符文也再次变得隐约可见。不过这次阿周那则被严厉警告禁止试图去触碰那符文从而激活那些要暴走的魔力，而他也清楚迦尔纳这么做完全是考虑到他们两人安全的缘故，毕竟他们谁也不能保证真的激活之后迦尔纳不会彻底因为饥饿而失去理智。

在距离王城越来越近的同时，恶魔的袭击也愈发的猛烈。在阿周那吟唱稍微慢了一拍以至于魔弹穿透了结界时，他下意识地向侧边躲去，本以为至少要受点皮肉伤的时候，忽然间一只漆黑的翅膀将他眼前的魔力拍了个粉碎，而生出羽翼帮他挡下这一击的是旁边并肩作战的迦尔纳。

在他们将敌人全部击退后，阿周那才意识到刚才目睹的那一幕究竟代表着何种意义。

普通的恶魔的翅膀类似于蝙蝠，表面干瘪无毛，只有最高级别也是最强的恶魔的翅膀是丰满且被羽毛覆盖的，因为其来源并非是堕落的人类灵魂，而是犯下罪过的神之仆人，即意味着是魔王。

而迦尔纳毫无疑问是魔王和人类的混血儿。

“迦尔纳，你真的不知道他们为何想要招揽你吗？”还未等到对方气喘匀，阿周那便开口问道。

“为什么？”迦尔纳迷茫的反应说明了他对此一无所知。

阿周那在夕阳的余晖中重新端详了一遍此时迦尔纳背后的巨大双翼，漆黑油亮的羽毛在微风中晃动，在森林的地面上留下一条长长的怪异的影子。

在阿周那一通详细的解释之后，迦尔纳皱着眉，像是难以理解似的点了点头。

“所以你明白了吗？”

“如果是这样的话，那为什么一开始要把我送到农场去寄养呢？”

“可能有什么别的隐情吧。”

“而且话说回来，”迦尔纳重新收起翅膀，现在他除了头上的一对犄角以外看上去还是原来人类的样子，他歪了歪头，“那你岂不是一开始就试图饲养魔王？”

“现在说这个？”

在王都度过了祭典的几日，之后两人启程重新返回那个偏僻的小教会，路上迦尔纳因为过于饥渴而吸干了一只恶魔的血液，知道他已经忍耐了将近一个月的阿周那并没有强烈反对，只是事后无奈地把随身的手帕用来擦掉了混血恶魔嘴边的血迹。

“抱歉，我也不太喜欢这样。”迦尔纳在回过神来意识到自己做了什么之后对他说道。

“没事，毕竟食欲和性欲之间的差别也并不大。”他用篝火烧掉了已经洗不干净的手帕，随后两人重新上车继续赶路。

当然回去的时候也是意料之中的立刻被迦尔纳摁在了床上。

虽说阿周那略微担心这张陈旧的木床是否能很好的承受未来将有可能发生的激烈行为，不过还没担忧太久，坐在他身上的迦尔纳已经解开了衬衣的扣子，就着窗外明亮的月光，他浅色的胴体在滑落的布料之间暴露在阿周那的眼前。

混血恶魔的体温变得炽热，在月亮照不到的昏暗角落里，阿周那看到了他小腹上的符文因为魔力的流动而发出不详的光芒。他伸手去触摸那片皮肤，迦尔纳没有阻止，只是略微地用大腿夹紧了他的身体，他弯下腰来，以至于阿周那终于能够清晰地目睹他头上两只形状扭曲的恶魔犄角。黑色的细尾随迦尔纳的动作翘了起来，像是一条扭曲的毒蛇，有一下没一下地轻轻拍打阿周那的小腿。

就像是要被恶魔吃掉了一样。

阿周那扬起嘴角，欣然地接受了来自迦尔纳热切浓烈的亲吻，舌与舌在湿热的口腔中交缠，彼此鼻腔间吐出的气息混合在一起，还不等刺激敏感的粘膜便已经在大脑内掀起了第一波快感的浪潮。

在皎洁的冰冷光芒中，阿周那看到那只直视着他的红色眼瞳。

不知为何心跳快得可怕。

啊啊，他想要得到他的一切。

迦尔纳很快剥开了阿周那的制服，他注视着对方胸口悬挂着的象征神的符号，俯身略微虔诚地在秘银吊坠上落下一个吻，黑色的尾巴则缠着神职者已经有些发硬的欲望。他们不愿意在毫无意义的前戏上花更多的时间，毕竟浅显的刺激已经无法填饱饥饿得发狂的恶魔。

于是在简单的扩张之后，迦尔纳便张开腿径直地坐了下去，收缩的肉壁被强硬地撑开，他双手环抱着阿周那的脖子，在他的耳边发出沉迷与陶醉般的娇喘，几乎要融化他的脑髓。阿周那环抱着他的身体，迦尔纳的里面又湿又紧，柔软的粘膜伴随着他起伏的动作一下一下地吸吮、啃噬着他，几乎是要全方位地诉说恶魔的渴求与疯狂。他用手抚摸他下腹的印记，但很快又被迦尔纳拉住了手。

“不行……我，我会……控制不住……”他破碎的话语夹杂在诱人的喘声中。

“那就等一等。”阿周那扶着他的腰，引导迦尔纳往正确的方向移动。

在被侵犯到最深处的刹那，迦尔纳像是触电般地想要离开。

“不……！放开我……！啊……！唔……”他想要抗拒的嘴很快被亲吻堵上，阿周那掐着他的腰，迫使他按照自己的意图行动。

现在已经不再是之前由迦尔纳主导的，还能够让他勉强在饥饿中尚存一丝理智的性交，而是比之前的目的更为鲜明，也更为强硬和疯狂。粗硬的阴茎狠狠捣弄着他已经肿胀的敏感带，快感如同狂风骤雨般从尾椎骨向大脑皮层迸发。他在迷离中想要合拢双腿，已经湿透的大腿根部和衣料以及皮肤的摩擦却带起了更加奇异的瘙痒，而这迫使他不得不更加张开腿，失去支撑的身体猛地吞下滚烫的肉棒，最深处沉睡着的引线被瞬间点燃，这不是之前所体验过的高潮，而是某种其他的什么东西，他不知道，只是回过神来两人之间的布料已经彻底湿透，已经满是疲倦的双腿强烈地颤栗着，并且带着痉挛的痛意。

那双熟悉的手掌抚摸着他的小腹，流动的魔力让身体深处开始绞痛，他想要出声阻止，却只听见自己嗓子里发出的气流声。随后他察觉到甬道的内壁开始痉挛，然而阿周那并没有停手的意思，反而是愈发用力地贯穿着他的身体，一次，又一次，变成一团混沌的大脑已经无法很好的理解时间和数字的概念，或者说他早已经被快感的海啸吞没。强烈的闪光在眼前亮起，他不知所措，唯一能做的只有用力攥紧手中的衣服，直到一切似乎变得风平浪静，而他则茫然地注视着眼前的一切。

阿周那亲吻了刚刚在他身上达到高潮的混血恶魔，大颗的泪滴从那双睁大了的明亮异色瞳中坠落，他用手指和嘴唇将它们清理干净，并且重新注视眼前满是汗水、呆滞地看着他的迦尔纳。

“啊……”过了大概半分钟左右，似乎迦尔纳终于想起来了什么，他眨了眨已经红肿的眼睛，又低头看了看两人之间已经一片狼藉的衣服。

我……

他喃喃地说道。

“没事的。”阿周那很平静地对他说道。

“没事？”迦尔纳的声音听上去十分沙哑。

“没事的。”

他伸出手去，重新将混血恶魔抱进怀里，重新又有些缓慢地侵犯着他。阿周那知道那块符文尚且还未消失，于是他再度抚摸它，另一只手则触碰了迦尔纳后腰上同样出现的符文，逐渐将内部的魔力激活。

“啊……哈啊……哈啊……嗯……”

迦尔纳轻柔的声音落在他的耳边，阿周那则不再简单粗暴地直接进主题，而是带着一些挑逗性质地搅动他的身体，却又在下个瞬间突然改变节奏，迦尔纳无法预测他的行动，更是无法习惯他变幻莫测的模式，完全是被单方面地牵着鼻子走，很快又被玩弄得再次高潮，最终只能像个溺水者一般紧紧地抓着阿周那的制服不敢松开手。

现在他的身体内部变得极其敏感起来，来自阿周那的任何一点动作都引得迦尔纳浑身瘙痒难耐，就连那从滚烫的欲望上传来的脉搏也成为了一种阻碍。他还是觉得饥渴，觉得欲求不满，他想要更多，而同样肉体的深处也在对他如此诉说，所以他驱使自己支撑起已经酸痛的身体，但很快试图抽离的行为便引得后穴一阵收缩，他掉了下去，并且身体向后仰，然后很快被阿周那拉回原位。

他再次给了他一个吻，玩弄着他胸前早已变硬的乳尖，他的指尖就像是牵着他身体里的一根弦，哪怕只是轻轻的抠挠，都能够让他的整个思绪为之震荡。之后阿周那的手落在了他的胯骨上，重新被翻搅的后穴因极度的喜悦而颤抖，近乎贪婪地吸吮着它们中心的硬物。迦尔纳让自己把他吞得更深，摩擦肿胀的敏感点，掠过鲜少被探索的部分，陌生而熟悉的冲动在胸口萌发，以至于让他产生了一种自己快要坏掉的错觉。

不能思考，或缓和或急促的抽插再次让他无法适从，变得更加易感的胸部被粗暴的玩弄，痛觉和快感瞬间便夹杂着在下腹炸裂开来。他似乎又高潮了几次，不再是之前那样从悬崖坠落般急促而盛大，而像是被卷入洪流和瀑布，一次又一次地射出液体，浑身颤抖，几乎要不能呼吸，似乎他已经一无所有，却被毫无缘由地榨取着更多。

更多。

“啊……啊，嗯啊……”

他觉得异常的烦躁。

好像有什么要出来似的，他觉得自己大概知道那是什么，但总觉得自己无论如何伸出手去都无法触及到它，又或是无论过了多久它都不会到来。

但是他却有这样下去它会出现的预感。

像是把躯壳内的全部东西一股脑的全部倾倒出来一样。

达到顶点的片刻之间，阿周那在月光中朦胧的睁开眼睛，眼前是巨大的漆黑羽翼，油亮丰满的羽毛在皎洁光芒的照耀下整齐地舒展开来，伴随着夜晚的微风轻轻颤动。

在寂静中，几片羽毛打着旋从空中缓缓坠落。

迦尔纳在羽翼的庇护下注视着他，象征恶魔的瞳孔在此刻却不再像是浑浊的红，而是如血一般透彻，纯洁。

那时阿周那知道自己早已被那红色的眼眸深深吸引。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想，之前说到高潮的时候伸出翅膀这个脑洞本来是为了写有多色的，好像到这篇就变成莫名的……（陷入沉思.jpg


End file.
